


I am creation, both haunted and holy

by Shortfuse



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Biologically Improbable, Consensual Missionary, F/M, I am so sorry, Mpreg, Pouf Gets Cucked, Raising a child together, Vanilla Interspecies Sex, au where the ants get a landmass that nobody was using and nobody has to die, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortfuse/pseuds/Shortfuse
Summary: i am so, so sorry
Relationships: Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	I am creation, both haunted and holy

**Author's Note:**

> i am so, so sorry

Meruem did not consider himself a sexual being, til now.

Surely he had the _capacity_ to reproduce, it was his purpose. Cooked into his blood was the same biological path that all living things took: to recreate themselves, and then die.

He had no intention of doing either, if he could help it. He quite liked living, not to mention the risk of propagation. Namely, that it would put his beloved in danger.

Komugi. Sweet, brilliant Komugi, who could direct an army into the mouth of hell and back out without a single lost life.

Sweet, brilliant and _fragile_. There were a myriad of reasons he feared intimacy, but that was the greatest.

His earliest living memory was destroying his mother's body from the inside out. He could not risk hurting Komugi.

His tail lashed anxiously back and forth. How he wished he were human--or, failing that, that Komugi were a magical creature like him!

"My King."

His feverish thoughts were interrupted by Neferpitou, who had knelt beside his chair without him realizing. "Pitou, leave me alone."

"No." Their voice was a deep purr. "What's troubling you, my King? You're lost in thought."

"I," and he faltered, trying to phrase it such that he did not sound nearly so pathetic as he felt, "I was concerned with the matter of reproduction."

"Naturally," they smiled, "so you will need someone to bear these fruits. I would offer myself, were I not barren." Unwanted as the gesture might be, they were correct. The Royal Guard were all purposely infertile, so that they would not be distracted from serving their King.

"I have no intention of accepting your offer, Neferpitou. It is not..." and he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "I am not thinking about an Ant."

"Ah," and their voice became steely, at that, "That human girl, then?"

"I can't bear for it to be any other. I could not reconcile what I feel for her with that."

"She is far from ideal stock, my King."

"You think I would concern myself with her _pedigree_? I see only her limitless potential." And her beautiful nacre eyes, and the focus that hardens her gaze while she thinks, and...

"Very well, my King. Should I fetch her now, or--"

They were interrupted by a terribly strong hand around their wrist. "I'm not going to _rush_ ," and his open eyes cut right through them, "not until I can be certain she can withstand it. You are going to research human reproduction, and you will do it discreetly. And you will tell _no one_ , least of all Komugi."

They swallowed hard, their tail snaking back between their legs. "Yes, my King," and they left.


End file.
